


Tomodachi (友達)

by 99PLANET



Category: LOONA (Korea Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bahasa Indonesia, Gen, Gryffindor!Jeon Heejin, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hufflepuff!Hwang Hyunjin, Just pure friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Ravenclaw!Kim Seungmin, Slytherin!Kim Hyunjin, but she follows them anyway, heejin is tired of the hyunjins, no romance involved, seungmin is sick, the four are Prefects, the hyunjins being crackhead
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99PLANET/pseuds/99PLANET
Summary: Tomodachi (友達) means 'friends' in Japanese.or: Kim Seungmin sedang sakit, dan ia tidak menyangka ketiga sahabatnya akan datang menjenguk di jam yang tidak wajar.





	Tomodachi (友達)

**Author's Note:**

> hello! im back with another fic! i've been so invested in loona these days. they are so frickin talented, bunch of crackheads and daamn those visuals bro! i love stray kids and loona with my whole heart, they are so precious to me! jadi aku iseng bikin ff skz/loona (walaupun bukan romance) and i feel so happy writing this! anyways, happy reading!

Kim Seungmin membuka bungkus Cokelat Kodok untuk yang ke—entahlah, ia sudah kehilangan hitungan. Walaupun jika dibayangkan rasanya agak geli karena seperti makan kodok rasa cokelat, tapi tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan tengah malam begini, di Hospital Wing.

Dapat kartu Albus Dumbledore lagi. _Ya sudahlah, nanti juga hilang._

Sambil mengunyah, Seungmin memperhatikan dinding seberang. Tidak fokus, hanya membayangkan kembali kejadian tabrakannya di Lapangan Quidditch tadi sore. Tabrakan yang cukup keras dengan _chaser_ dari Gryffindor, yang menjadi alasan utama kenapa kaki kanan dan tangan kanannya di-gips seperti sekarang. Efek Ramuan Penumbuh Tulang alias Skele-Gro dari Madam Pomfrey sudah bekerja sejak ia tiba di Hospital Wing. Awalnya luar biasa sakit, tapi setelah bangun dari tidur, rasanya sedikit lebih baik. Meskipun waktu diminum rasanya... _ew_.

“Bosan,” gumam Seungmin sambil meraih sebuah cokelat dari meja. Ini pasti bingkisan dari Kim Hyunjin mengingat gadis itu doyan sekali makan cokelat selain roti.

Seungmin tidak bisa keluar dari Hospital Wing setidaknya sampai sore lusa. Itu artinya ia akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk jalan-jalan ke Desa Hogsmeade hari Sabtu dan Minggu pagi. _Ya sudah, memang nasibku begini._

Hospital Wing sepi saat malam. Hanya ada Seungmin, lalu si _chaser_ Gryffindor yang sama-sama terluka di dua kasur sebelahnya (seorang senior kelas enam—badannya besar dan gempal makanya Seungmin jatuh dan terseret berpuluh-puluh meter karena perbedaan tubuh mereka yang _terlalu jelas_ ), dan seorang gadis dari tingkat tiga yang terkena ledakan ramuannya sendiri (Seungmin harus susah payah menahan tawanya untuk tidak keluar keras-keras karena ia ingat Hwang Hyunjin, sahabatnya, juga pernah terkena ledakan dari ramuan racikannya sendiri ketika kelas dua dan membuat rambutnya jadi _jabrik_ selama tiga hari).

Seungmin menarik napas panjang, sekarang beralih menatap langit-langit Hospital Wing. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan, tidak ada hiburan, dan ia tidak bisa tidur. Membosankan sekali.

Pemuda itu membalikkan badan memunggungi pintu masuk Hospital Wing, memainkan jari-jarinya di bantal bulu yang empuk. Mungkin ia butuh strategi menghitung domba supaya bisa tidur lagi. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara lonceng dari Menara Jam; sudah jam 12 malam. Teman-temannya pasti sudah tidur.

Seungmin sudah bersiap untuk memasuki dunia mimpi ketika ia dikejutkan dengan suara-suara bisikan di udara. Tidak berani melirik, ia hanya bisa memandang lurus ke kasur-kasur yang kosong. Bulu kuduknya meremang. Meskipun ia sering bertemu dengan hantu-hantu penghuni kastil Hogwarts, tetap saja ia merasakan takut.

Seungmin menajamkan telinga. Mencoba mencuri dengar suara bisikan-bisikan yang semakin mendekat. _Jangan buru-buru berbalik,_ pikirnya. Jadi ia tetap pada posisinya yang membelakangi pintu masuk, menyimak baik-baik apa yang dikatakan bisikan-bisikan itu. Awalnya Seungmin tidak bisa menebak, kedengarannya seperti seorang _Parselmouth_ yang sedang berbicara tetapi lama kelamaan bisikan-bisikan itu jelas.

“Tuh, kan. Dia sudah tidur.”

“Kaki dan tangannya sedang sakit. Seungmin butuh istirahat yang banyak.”

“Sssst, diam. Lihat bungkus Cokelat Kodoknya. Dia pasti baru bangun dan makan Cokelat Kodok.”

 _Suara-suara ini?_ tanya Seungmin dalam hati. Rasanya ia familiar, kelewat familiar bahkan. Keningnya berkerut kemudian membalikkan tubuh untuk melihat siapa di sana, namun kosong.

“Dia bangun!” sebuah suara bisikan laki-laki terdengar sebelum ada tiga sosok muncul tiba-tiba entah dari mana. Atau lebih tepatnya dari balik sebuah jubah yang ada tiba-tiba di udara kosong. “Seungmin!”

“ _Holy Merlin_ —“ Seungmin mengumpat di bawah napasnya, “kalian bertiga?! Ini sudah malam!”

Tiga sosok itu—Hwang Hyunjin, Jeon Heejin dan Kim Hyunjin—mengambil napas lega banyak-banyak. Heejin sampai berlutut seolah gadis itu sudah menahan napas sejak berjam-jam yang lalu. “Ini ide Hyunnie,” ujar Heejin sambil menunjuk gadis di sebelahnya yang menyeringai lebar, “oh, astaga. Aku belum pernah menyelinap keluar seperti ini. Reputasi Prefekku!”

“Santai saja, Heekki. Aku sudah berpengalaman,” Hyun tersenyum—karena ada dua Hyunjin di angkatan mereka, maka Kim Hyunjin lebih sering dipanggil Hyun supaya tidak tertukar dengan Hwang Hyunjin. “Bagaimana kabarmu, Seungminnie?”

Seungmin masih melongo tidak percaya karena tiga sahabatnya ada di sini. Di Hospital Wing, jam 12 malam, ketika seharusnya tidak ada yang boleh berkeliaran di kastil setelah lewat jam 10 malam. Ditambah lagi, mereka bertiga adalah Prefek tahun kelima dari masing-masing asrama. _Sudah gila_ , pikir Seungmin.

“Aku tadi melihat kau meminum Skele-Gro,” Hwang Hyunjin menyeletuk setelah melipat Jubah Tak Terlihat—dan membuatnya benar-benar jadi tak terlihat. Pemuda Hufflepuff itu tersenyum. “Sudah tidak penasaran kan, dengan rasanya?”

“Rasanya buruk. Buruk sekali,” komentar Seungmin sambil mencoba menegakkan badannya dibantu Heejin, “aku tidak mau minum Skele-Gro lagi. Rasanya seperti ada banyak serpihan kayu di tangan dan kakiku.”

“Tulangmu patah jadi berapa bagian?” tanya Heejin. Gadis itu duduk di sisi ujung kanan ranjang sementara Hyunjin menarik kursi untuk duduk di sisi lain ranjang. Hyun memilih untuk duduk di sisi yang sama dengan Heejin.

“60 lebih tulang,” jawab Seungmin muram. Dua gadis di sana menahan napas. “33 tulang dari lengan kanan dan 30 tulang lebih dari kaki kanan.”

“Setidaknya tidak lebih banyak dari aku,” Hyunjin mengangkat bahunya, “kau masih beruntung, Seungminnie.”

“Itu sih, memang karena kaunya yang bodoh,” gumam Hyun seraya meledek pada Hyunjin, “sudah dibilang untuk tidak menggoda Buckbeak.”

Hyunjin meringis. Ngilu rasanya mengingat lagi kejadian ketika tangan, kaki dan beberapa tulang rusuknya patah. Semuanya karena keisengannya menggoda Buckbeak padahal sudah diperingatkan oleh guru Merawat Hewan Ajaib mereka untuk tidak bermain-main lebih dengan Buckbeak.

“Omong-omong,” Seungmin menyeletuk. Ia menatap wajah sahabat-sahabatnya satu per satu. “Kenapa kalian nekat, sih? Kalian Prefek, lho.”

Heejin melirik gadis Slytherin di sebelahnya dengan sadis. “Aku tidak tahu apa yang berjalan di dalam otaknya tetapi dia yang punya ide untuk menyelinap malam-malam begini,” gerutunya kesal lalu menunjuk Hyunjin yang sedang memangku dagu. “Anak ini juga. Kau tahu aku selalu kalah kalau mereka berdua sudah berencana tentang sesuatu!”

Dua bocah Hyunjin itu tergelak bersama sebelum _highfive_ di udara. “Kau tahu kami harus menjanjikan Heejin buku novel bertanda tangan Gilderoy Lockhart supaya dia setuju untuk ikut bersama kami,” cerita Hyun, “padahal apa asyiknya dari buku-buku Lockhart selain _diksinya yang keren_?” gadis itu mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan nada meledek. Heejin yang kesal segera memukul lengannya.

“Jangan menghina idolaku!” Heejin menggerutu. Tiga orang di sana saling melirik sambil menahan tawa. Heejin dan kecintaannya kepada buku-buku Gilderoy Lockhart. Di rumah gadis Jeon itu, ada rak khusus untuk koleksi buku Gilderoy Lockhart dan beberapa pernak-perniknya.

“Tapi Ravenclaw menang Quidditch kali ini. Yah, meskipun kau harus masuk Hospital Wing,” Hyunjin mengubah topik pembicaraan. Ia ingat kejar-kejaran sengit antara Seungmin dan _chaser_ Gryffindor yang sekarang tidur di ranjang sebelah. “Waktu kau jatuh, kau sudah menggenggam Snitch. Dan bunyi ketika kalian berdua jatuh ke tanah keras sekali. Aku yakin si _chaser_ juga mendapatkan patah tulang yang serius.”

“Dan kau tahu,” sambung Heejin, kali ini dengan nada usil khas seorang Jeon Heejin yang sedang bergosip, “aku melihat ada beberapa gadis Ravenclaw dari tahun kedua yang menangis ketika kau dibawa ke Hospital Wing. Mereka menangis seolah dunia mau runtuh! Aku ingin tertawa kencang melihat wajah menangis mereka, tetapi Hyunjin sendiri ternyata juga ikut menangis.”

“Serius?!” Seungmin berbisik dengan nada tinggi, menyemburkan tawa _nasal_ dari hidungnya, “astaga Hwang Hyunjin!”

“Hampir,” Hyunjin meralat, kali ini wajahnya merah padam, “aku _tidak_ menangis. Aku hanya _hampir_ menangis. Siapa yang tidak panik melihat Seungmin bertabrakan keras sekali dan jatuh ke tanah seperti boneka kayu? Dia kurus sekali sementara si _chaser_ Gryffindor—siapa sih namanya?—sangat gempal dan berotot!”

“Madam Brooch bilang kecelakaan seperti ini bukan hal yang baru. Lagipula kita punya Skele-Gro paling mujarab, jadi aku bisa sedikit lebih tenang,” lanjut Hyun. Gadis itu baru saja mengambil dua bungkus Cokelat Kodok dari meja. “Mau?” ia menawarkan. Namun karena ditolak oleh yang lain, Hyun membuka sendiri dua bungkus Cokelat Kodok itu dan memakannya sekaligus. Menimbulkan gelengan kepala dari Heejin dan Hyunjin serta kekehan geli dari Seungmin. Kim Hyunjin dengan segala kecuekannya. Tidak ada yang percaya dia yang menjadi Prefek Slytherin tahun ini.

“Sayang sekali. Seungmin tidak bisa ikut piknik ke Hogsmeade,” celetuk Heejin, “padahal waktu itu kau berencana beli beberapa barang yang habis.”

“Dan melewatkan menu baru Rumah Teh Madam Puddifoot,” tambah Hyunjin.

“Kita belikan saja,” usul Hyun setelah menelan makanan di mulutnya dengan susah payah, “akan kubantu berbelanja. Lagipula barang-barangku masih bisa bertahan sampai piknik bulan depan.”

Seungmin beralih menatap si gadis Slytherin yang sedang mendecakkan lidah, seperti orang yang berusaha mengeluarkan makanan dari sela-sela gigi. Heejin, yang penuh dengan etika sopan santun ala orang-orang Perancis—tidak salah, memang keluarga ibunya berasal dari Perancis dan kebanyakan dari sepupunya bersekolah di Beauxbatons—segera menyenggol siku gadis itu. “Sungguh tidak apa-apa?” tanya Seungmin memastikan.

“Tentu saja tidak masalah,” jawab Hyun tenang, tapi dari nadanya, Seungmin tahu kalau ada maksud lain, “asalkan kau memberikan jatah _croissant_ -mu minggu depan.”

Dari seluruh murid Hogwarts, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kecintaan Kim Hyunjin kepada roti. Heejin, Hyunjin, Seungmin dan teman-teman mereka sudah tidak asing lagi ketika melihat gadis itu menyelundupkan dua buah _croissant_ atau _bagel_ ke dalam jubah Slytherinnya untuk dimakan ketika profesor yang mengajar sedang tidak melihat. Bahkan Hyun sendiri tidak begitu suka bersekolah di Hogwarts dan melewati ujian-ujian sulit seperti O.W.L dan N.E.W.T karena ia justru ingin membuka usaha toko roti daripada menjadi anggota Departemen Sihir seperti cita-cita Seungmin atau bekerja di St. Mungo's Hospital seperti impian Heejin dan Hyunjin.

“Omong-omong tentang makanan, aku baru ingat aku membuatkanmu beberapa kukis kering,” sahut Hyunjin tiba-tiba kemudian mengambil setoples kukis kering dari dekat kakinya, terbungkus oleh Jubah Tak Terlihat. “Aku membuatnya sendiri dibantu para House Elves. Rasanya tidak bisa kujamin sangat enak, tapi setidaknya tidak gosong seperti ketika Heejin mencoba membuat kukis kering.”

“Oh! Waktu itu!” Hyun menimpali. Tawanya meledak memenuhi langit-langit Hospital Wing namun gadis itu buru-buru membekap mulutnya supaya tidak kelepasan lagi. “Waktu itu,” ulangnya, susah payah berbicara sambil menahan tawa, “kukis kering punya Heejin rasanya mirip arang. Orang-orang yang memakannya langsung sakit perut! Hahaha!”

“Apalagi aku,” sambung Seungmin. Tangannya mengambil kukis kering kedua dari toples yang dipegang Hyunjin. “Memang benar warnanya cokelat. Kupikir karena Heejin memakai cokelat hitam, ternyata gosong!”

Tiga sahabatnya tertawa. Hyunjin bahkan sampai menyembunyikan wajahnya di lengan, punggungnya bergetar keras. Mengingat rasa kukis kering cokelat milik Heejin yang _sangat mengerikan_. Heejin yang sejak tadi jadi korban ledekan hanya membalas, “terus saja tertawa!” dengan nada kesalnya yang lucu namun justru membuat tawa dari dua pemuda dan gadis di sebelahnya semakin menjadi.

Suara-suara mereka yang lirih bergema di langit-langit Hospital Wing. Seungmin tidak mengira kalau tiga sahabatnya akan datang di jam-jam seperti ini, mengobrol tentang masa-masa _junior_ mereka dengan suara yang berusaha dikecilkan, tawa-tawa yang lolos tanpa suara dan bahu-bahu yang bergetar karena tertawa. Kukis kering cokelat buatan Hyunjin memang tidak juara seperti kukis kering yang dijual di Hogsmeade, tapi bersama Hyunjin, Heejin dan Hyun, rasanya justru jauh lebih spesial.

“Kalau Seungmin sudah sembuh, kita harus mencoba menyelinap ke Menara Astronomi,” usul Hyun. “Kudengar ada ramalan yang menyebutkan kalau beberapa hari lagi ada bintang jatuh. Kita bisa menontonnya bersama! Sekalian memberi centang di _to do list_ milik Seungmin! Kau pernah bilang kan kalau ingin menonton bintang jatuh?”

“Aku tidak yakin soal menyelinap lagi. Tapi mungkin bisa dicoba,” Heejin tersenyum. Prefek perempuan dari Gryffindor itu yang paling _strict_ dengan peraturan di antara mereka berempat. “Rasa-rasanya asyik juga mengobrol sampai pagi.”

“Akan kubawakan roti dan teh, kalau begitu,” ujar Hyunjin menawarkan diri. Sebagai murid Hufflepuff apalagi menjabat sebagai Prefeknya, Hyunjin punya akses untuk bisa keluar-masuk dapur yang dekat dengan Ruang Bersama Hufflepuff. “Kau juga bisa membantuku di dapur, Hyun,” lanjutnya, diikuti anggukan antusias dari yang perempuan.

“Seungmin tinggal menunggu di Menara Astronominya. Prefek Ravenclaw sekaligus murid kesayangan Profesor Sinistra pasti punya kebebasan lebih, ya kan?” Hyun menyeringai.

Seungmin tersenyum lebar. Mereka masih ingat tentang keinginannya untuk menonton bintang jatuh bersama-sama, kemudian mengobrol sampai pagi di atas Menara Astronomi. Orang bilang, berdoa pada bintang jatuh selalu berhasil untuk dikabulkan. Seungmin sudah tahu sejak lama apa yang ia inginkan. Sebuah doa sederhana yang menjadi alasan untuk ia bangun setiap pagi; semoga Tuhan membiarkan mereka berempat untuk bersahabat lebih lama dari waktu.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my fic! mind to give me some comment or kudos? i'll appreciate them a lot!


End file.
